


Tangling with You

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: Without his weapon, Hanzo feels powerless. But is he, especially when Jesse always has his back?





	Tangling with You

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a post on Tumblr by user [maonethedwarf](http://maonethedwarf.tumblr.com/post/146585490043/heres-a-thought-what-if-hanzo-and-mccree-ended) and an accompanying sketch by user [scatterarrow](http://scatterarrow.tumblr.com/post/146820036992/maonethedwarf-heres-a-thought-what-if-hanzo). If you would like to see more of my work, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

They never meant for it to get this bad. They never meant for things to go so poorly. It had been a simple enough mission on paper. It seemed wasteful to assign more agents, especially when there only needed to be two. But things had gone south far more quickly than either could have even imagined. Now they were doing their best to make their retreat without something worse happening.

It had started well enough. It wasn’t a complicated mission, a basic retrieval mission to get information from an old informant. The trip there went without a hitch. Once meeting up with the informant, however, things got far more complicated. First they were asked to disarm, immediately raising red flags. Then the informant appeared with three burly guards, all carrying drawn weapons. Hanzo reached for his bow, and that was the beginning of the real disaster.

While they had been distracted with the approaching storm, Hanzo had missed one of the guards at the door snatching his bow. He tried to withhold the look of shock on his face as he took a half step closer to Jesse instinctively. They turned to keep their backs together, keeping their eyes on the five agents now closing in on them. Hanzo could feel Jesse’s hand twitching by his holster. For once, he was glad that Jesse was a quick draw. He realised he would never want anyone else to be standing by his side in this situation.

“What’s the plan, partner?” Jesse whispered as he glanced over his shoulder to catch Hanzo’s eye.

“We back up toward the door and…” Hanzo trailed off. He couldn’t admit that he was out of ideas. He would never again get cavalier and take his mind off of his surroundings. How would he even explain losing his bow?

“I’ve got six shots before I need to reload, one for each of them.”

“You did not reload before we left. You have a maximum of two shots chambered,” Hanzo replied.

“Well shit.”

They had managed to make it nearly to the door, but now their six opponents stood directly in their way. Jesse took a breath, fingers twitching around the grip of his revolver. Hanzo closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. He turned to rest one hand on Jesse’s shoulder, the other hand sliding down to settle over Jesse’s on the Peacekeeper.

“Just aim, and shoot.”

“What are you doing?”

“Trust me, Jesse,” Hanzo whispered, leaning into Jesse’s back.

Jesse nodded. He didn’t understand what was happening, but he had come to trust Hanzo implicitly. If Hanzo told him to do something, there was a reason. 

“You got it, partner,” Jesse replied as he finally drew his weapon.

The six men separating them from freedom laughed. Jesse glanced back for a moment, catching sight of Hanzo, eyes closed and brow furrowed. He nodded his head. Just aim and shoot, Hanzo had said. He could absolutely do that. He had done it countless times before.

“The dragon consumes our enemies,” Hanzo said as Jesse pulled the trigger.

Jesse gasped as he felt a surge of power course through him from where Hanzo’s hands rested against him. He held his stance though, and from the single barrel of his revolver, twin dragons erupted. In the small room, they filled the entire space, surging forward and through the six gathered men. No one had time to react to this unprecedented attack. They had all been warned of the archer’s deadly attack, but nothing had been said about the gunslinger possessing any sort of similar ability. His was supposed to be highly telegraphed and take time to pull off.

“What was that?” Jesse murmured.

“We can talk later. For now we must get back to headquarters,” Hanzo said, slightly breathless. He had pulled off his own attacks countless times, but channelling them through someone else was entirely new.

“Are you alright?”

“Later,” Hanzo repeated, releasing his grip on Jesse and heading toward the door.

Jesse sighed but followed, grabbing Hanzo’s discarded bow from the desk where one of the guards had dropped it. The two made their way quickly back to the drop off point, looking only slightly worse for the wear. Jesse called in for their pick up as he leaned against the wall of a building and ran a hand back through his hair. 

“Is it later yet?” he asked casually to a pointed sigh.

“If I must,” Hanzo began, pausing for a moment to catch Jesse’s nod. “I knew we needed to take them all out in one shot. That was all we had. They would see your attack coming, but I did not have my bow. That was a mistake I will not make again. Still, we needed to defeat them.”

“I shot a gun. And there were dragons. How were there dragons?”

Hanzo sighed.

“I did not know if it would work, but I asked that they go through you, through your bullet rather than my arrow.”

“You feel that every time?” Jesse asked incredulously.

“Yes,” he said, though he paused, brows furrowing. “Except...I am not usually so tired. How many times have I loosed my arrow and summoned forth the guardians? Only when I was young and inexperienced did it make me feel this way.”

“Well it don’t take Angela to figure out that one, Hanzo. You’ve never done that before - not that I’ve seen. No wonder you’re tuckered out,” Jesse said, pushing off the wall to wrap an arm loosely around Hanzo’s waist and leaning down to press their foreheads together. “When we get back, it’s nap time for you, partner. No arguments.”

Hanzo sighed but smiled. It was endearing the way Jesse was suddenly mothering him. He leaned into Jesse’s hug and nodded his head.

“No arguments. I will rest. But you will rest with me. It has been a long day for us both,” Hanzo answered finally as he slid his hand into Jesse’s and pulled out of the hug. “Look there. They’ve come. Let’s go home.”

“Best idea I’ve heard all day.”


End file.
